Fearing The Worst
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Jayden likes to call the word cancer the word of hurt,because it brings hurt to so many people.Jayden and cancer always haven't been the best of friends.And Emily has big news to share,how will she take it when he tells her about the cancer?Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Fearing The Worst

Chapter 1:One Little Word

Jayden was in his room,thinking about what the doctor just said to could only focus on one word,cancer,the one word scared was afraid of the word,he wasn't afraid of anything else except that didn't have to worry about Xandried,he was defeated a little over 3 years ago,after that he started to date felt like he could tell her up around broke him out of his were getting serious in thier felt like he was ready to propose to her,but the word of hurt,as what he like to call it,had set him didn't know how to tell her,he knew he would have to tell her soon,or else,she would find out on her own.

Emily was going to find Jayden,because she was excited to tell him something big!What she didn't know is that Jayden had just found out today and the cancer has been living in his system now for about 3 was worried about him and was the one who sent him to the had to go alone because she had to work at her job as a teacher of 3rd grade wanted to go with him,but she had SAT testing with her student's this week,and couldn't afford to miss a day this ,Jayden was grateful that she didn't come with didn't want to see her cry,or she her worry about him like she would hated to see her so wanted to be there for her in anyway he could,sick of not.

Emily found Jayden in they're room on thier had moved in together after they defeated Xandried so they could be together without the long distance relationship stuff.

Emily walked in the room and tapped Jayden on the looked up at her and she had a smile on her was about to tell him the good news."Jayden,can we talk?"Emily said as he nodded his head.

"Jayden,I'm..."

**CLIFFY!WHAT IS SHE GOING TO SAY? WAIT,I KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT!YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!WHAT WILL SHE DO WHEN SHE FINDS OUT JAYDEN HAS CANCER?HOW WILL THE OTHERS TAKE IT WHEN THEY FIND OUT?FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PERFECTLY CALLED:GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS!**

**UNTIL THEN,**

**CHA CHA GIRL 12**


	2. Chapter 2

**TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION Jemilylover 16,NO JAYDEN DOES NOT HAVE CANCER IN THE SHOW.I HAD THE IDEA AND DECIDED TO WRITE ABOUT WOULD MAKE OUR LIVES ALITTLE EAISER IF WE KNEW WHAT THE SECRET WAS...TRUST ME THERE'S TALK ABOUT JAYDEN NOT EVEN BEING THE HEAD OF THE RED RANGER CLAN OUT THERE!THERE'S A WORLD WAR 3 OUTBREAK ON THE FACEBOOK PAGE,IT'S THAT FOR THE REVIEW THOUGH!**

**ALRIGHT NOW,ON WITH THE STORY!**

**P.S ITALICS ARE WHAT HAPPENED PREVIOUSLY IN THE STORY!**

Fearing The Worst

Chapter 2:Good News and Bad News

_"Jayden,can we talk?"Emily askes as he nodded his head."Jayden,I'm..."_

"pregnant,"Emily smiled bigger than Texas,maybe even Alaska!"That's great, really is great,"Jayden says."Good,"Emily says as she kissed him on the then kissed her back on the then remebered that Jayden went to the doctor that day."So,how was the doctor's today?Did you even go?"Emily asked him,knowing how he could be stubborn sometimes."Yes,I did ,I don't know how to explain this to you,but well,it's cancer,Emily,"Jayden said looking at 's eyes grew wide in hugged him."I'm so sorry, long has it been there?"Emily asked."From what they could tell was 3 weeks,"Jayden and Jayden sat there in a comfortable silence until Jayden spoke up,"I'm going to be there and see our baby born,don't worry.I wouldn't miss it for the world."Emily smiled and said,"More like babies in this case,Jayden.""Wait,you left out that part,babe."Jayden said as he kissed giggled."I did forget to tell you that didn't I?"Emily said already knowing the answer."Yes,yes you did,"Jayden sat and talked for awhile,they both agreed that tomorrow night,they would have the others over to tell them the was upset that he had the same thing that killed his ,he did die in battle,but it was really the cancer that killed him,not 's the reason why he was weak in the battle and not able to seal Xandried away forever.

Emily took off work the next day to get everything was so upset about Jayden,that she had to get a sub for that explained everything to her boss,wo understood what it's like having someone you love with wasn't sure who though,but she didn't care right then,she was worried about hoped that he would be okay.

They invited the others over at 7:00 P. had a feeling that either Ji or Antonio will take it the ,to Ji,Jayden was like a son,and to Antonio,Jayden was his way,it'll be hard for all of were all close to Jayden and didn't want to see him like waited for 7 o'clock to get there all had to tell them sooner or later.

**WELL THAT END CHAPTER 2!I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND FIND OUT WHAT THE OTHERS SAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO CALLED:TELLING NEWS AND STORIES!**

**3,**

**CHA CHA GIRL 12**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR!I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!**

**malletgirl:I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!IT'S GONNA GET BETTER.**

**Estrellagirl101:AND IT'S ONLY GONNA GET EVEN MORE INTERESTING FROM HERE!:)**

**Jemilylover16:IT'S OKAY,DON'T I SAID,THE SECRET'S DRIVING EVERYONE INSANE.:(**

**Alyzabeth the Awesome:HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?ARE YOU SOME SORT OF MIND READER?**

**ALRIGHT,ON WITH THE SHOW...OR STORY IN THIS CASE.**

Fearing The Worst

Chapter 3:Telling The News and Stories

Ji and the others got there right at and Emily have not seen the others since they defeated Xandried all those years ago.

"Hey!"Emily said as Emily answered the door to find them there."Come in,come will be ready they're here!"Jayden came downstairs after Emily told him they were walked downstairs and shook hands with Ji,Antonio,Mike,and Kevin,while he hugged motion them to sit in the living and Jayden sat on the couch as Emily began."So what happened with everybody over the last 3 years?"Mia spoke up first,"Well me and Kevin recently got engaged."Kevin chuckled while Mia punched his arm."What?"Kevin asked his son to be wife."Oh nothing,"Mia spoke up next,"Well,I got married last year to my true love Maria and we have a little Carlos on the said this smiling."And where was the invitation to the wedding,Antonio?"Jayden asked his best 's smile turned into a frown."We didn't send invatations because we went to the cort house,"Antnonio said."Okay,whatever you though you have a wedding band on your hand,"Jayden 's face flushed."Okay we eloped,okay!Gezz people!"Antonio said,"I'm starting to think that you all have gone seriously _loco_!"Eveyone spoke up next,"Well,I have a girlfriend who I feel could be the one for name is Lily."All of other eyes in the room went one thought that Mike would get in a straight relationship... before Jayden and Emily were going to speak,the kitchen timer went off."Oh,the chicken's can you come help me in the kitchen?"Emily asked nodded and went to help Emily in the left Jayden,Mike,Kevin,Ji,and Antonio in the living sat in silence until Emily called from the kitchen,"Dinner's ready if you want to come eat."

Everyone talked about everything that happened over the last 3 hadn't really done anything new and didn't have much to say.

When dinner was done,they all gathered back in the living then brought up the subject of what Jayden and Emily have been up to."Well,we have good news and bad news,wich do you want first?"Emily was taken all pondered for a moment before Antonio spoke up,"Let's go with the good news first."Everyone then nodded in agreement."Well,I'm expecting twins,"Emily congradulated and hugged her."Alright,what's the bad news?"Antonio asked."Well,"Jayen began,"I have cancer."Emily and Jayden watched for they're reactions,and here's what started was too busy trying to keep Mia was sitting there in Ji was trying not to ,they all ended up crying,after they all calmed down,Mia said,"Me and Kevin are moving in with you guys.""No,Mia,you guys don't have to,"Emily begged."Yeah,but you guys are gonna need us soon,and I don't want either of you to strain yourselves to bad,"Mia said,"We're moving in,weather you like it or not.""Fine,"Emily said,"I guess you can move in."They all talked for a couple of more hours until everyone had to go home because it was getting said that Kevin and her were going to be moving in tomorrow.

After they all left,Jayden pulled Emily on to the couch with sighed."What's wrong?"Jayden asked his girlfriend."Oh nothing,Jayden,"Emily says to her concerned boyfriend."Are you sure?"Jayden says."I'm sure,"Emily then pulled her in for a it turned into a full blown make out stoped at about tierd,Jayden and EMily both climb in they're had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER SO FAR!FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN...**

**MOVE INS AND DOCTORS APPOINTMENTS!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR ALL THE GOOD REVIEWS!I HAVE A GOOD FEELING THAT THIS STORY IS GOING TO GO A LONG WAY!  
>Jemilylover 16:SAD TO SAY,IT'S NOT A 'S REAL.I FEEL BAD FOR JAYDEN DON'T WORRY,HE WON'T DIE...IN THE STORY IN THE SURE ON THAT YET EITHER.<strong>

**BUT,PLEASE STILL READ,EVEN THOUGH YA'LL KNOW JAYDEN WON'T KICK THE WILL BE DRAMATIC!TRUST ME!HAVE I EVER LET YOU GUYS DOWN BEFORE?(OKAY,DON'T ANSWER THAT)**

**ANYWAY,HERE'S CHAPTER 4**

Fearing The Worst

Chapter 4:Move Ins and Doctor's Appointments

Kevin and Mia showed up about 7;30 that morning to move in for until the babies get here or Jayden gets better,wich ever comes showed Kevin and Mia to thier room,wich was the guest and Kevin started to unpack thier things as Emily went to make and Jayden had a long day was Jayden's first kemo was nervous...nervous for 's never had to go through this before,and Emily wasn't sure how he'd take it.I mean,she knew it had to hurt,because this isn't Emily's first rodeo with kemo had lung 's how she had to become the yellow was feeling okay...for his condition was a little sick,but not bad.

Jayden,Mia,Kevin,and Emily all had breakfast and went to get ready for thier and Kevin had to finish unpacking,while Emily and Jayden had to go to the doctors.

About an hour or so later,Emily and Jayden headed out the let Emily in first and then got in started to drive off to the doctors sat in a comfortable silence until Emily spoke up,"I hate that you have to go through this,Jay.""Why?"He asked."Because,I'd rather it be me than you,"Emily said."Well,than I wouldn''t have that,"Jayden said,"You have two already beautiful babies right now,I'd rather me do this than you right now,baby."Emily started to blush after he says this."Your a sweet guy,,how can you tell thier already beautiful kids?"Emily askes curiously."Because,they came from a beautiful mother,"Jayden says statement causes Emily to blush even more than the last one."Thanks,Jay,"Emily says as she reaches across the console to kiss him on the rest of the way was silent until they got checked in and waited in the waiting room for about 30 minutes until Jayden was called went into a room and waited for about 5 more minutes until the doctor came in.

"Alright,**(OMG I JUST CUSSED IN KOREN!)**,we are going to start the iv for the kemo, please stay still,"The doctor told grabbed his gave him a look that said _If it starts to hurt,squeeze my hand_.And that's what he hurt like he was walking on spikes barefoot.**(I PERSONILY THINK THAT IF YOU WALK ON SPIKES BAREFOOT,YOU'RE GONNA GO TO THE HOSPITAL WITH SPIKES IN YOUR FEET AFTER 1,2 SECONDS.)**But he didn't show had to be strong for Emily and his future was going to pull through this for her and his kids that were on the way.

After the iv was put in,the doctor said that it would be over in an hour or ,Jayden and Emily talked and laughed that entire they got done,Jayden was feeling helped him out to the car and helped him got in the driver's seat and started to would go on every two weeks for at least 10 months or until the cancer is almost gone and then it's every week until he can have it surgricly next few months were going to be hectic.

**HERE ENDS CHAPTER IN NEXT TIME IN THE CHAPTER SO CALLED...**

**SURPRISES ON THE REVIEW!**

**PEACE OUT,**

**CHA CHA GIRL 12**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR!I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE STORY!**

**FOR NOW,HERE'S CHAPTER 5!**  
>Fearing The Worst<p>

Chapter 5:Surprises on the Pillow

Jayden,Emily,Mia,and Kevin have been living together now for 4 and Jayden found out that Emily was having a boy and a were excited,in fact everyone in the house was especialy excited,cause that meant shopping for little girly Kevin was excited because,well who wouldn't be excited for thier friends when they're having kids?

Emily and Jayden were going to bed one fell asleep first,wich gave Jayden time to put something on her pillow before going to was a small ring box that held an engament knew she say yes,he just had to give her the ring so he could propose to he fell asleep,he thought to himself _'What would I do with out Emily?'_

When Emily awoke the next day,she found the box beside her opened the box to find a dimond engament ring._'Jayden must have put this beside my head when I fell asleep last night'_ Emily saw Jayden stiring beside sat up and saw Emily looking at the ring."Well,will you?"Jayden kissed him and he kissed back passionatly."I'm guessing so,"Jayden said as Emily Emily caught a glance at Jayden's pillow."Um,Jay,"Emily said."Yeah,"he pointed to his saw his hair facing back at both knew that this was was going the have to shave his head.**(FOR ME,I CAN'T PICTURE JAYDEN WITH A BALD HEAD,CAN YOU GUYS?)** "Em,we knew that this was coming,"Jayden said."I know,it's just makes the realization so more real,"Emily said with tears rolling down her wiped her tears then pulled her in for a kissed her head."Don't worry,baby,"he said,"It'l be okay soon."He continued to hold Emily until Mia came saw what had happened and walked back out of the sensed that they needed time to eventually calmed kissed Jayden's cheek."Thank you,"Emily nderstood what this was thanking him for being there to help was more than happy to help his soon to be he was going to be there for her,no matter what.

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER!SORRY IF IT'S SHORT.:( TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

**A BALD HEAD'S STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR GUYS!I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 6**

Fearing The Worst

Chapter 6:A Bald Head's Story

A week after the engament and the first parts of Jayden's hair falling out,Jayden was still losing hair and it was going knew that she had to shave his head **(I STILL CAN'T PICTURE HIM WITH A BALD HEAD!)** soon or he'll look wierd with all the bald spots on his head.

"Jayden,"Emily called early on a Saturday morning,"Can you come down here for a minute?"Jayden walked downstairs to his wife-to-be."Hey,baby,"Jayden says as he walked downstairs,"What's up?""I think you know,"Emily said,"Sit."He sat down in the chair in front of knew this was coming sooner or later,she was going to shave his head. **(NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY,I CAN'T PICTURE IT!):**

_**30 MINUTES LATER...**_

"Okay,done,"Emily said as she turned the razor off and handed him a mirror,trying not to laugh at knew that he couldn't help going bald,but it was hard to see him with a bald head."What do you think?"Emily asked."I like it,"Jayden said,"It'll just take some getting used that's safe to say for both of us.""Yeah,you're right,"Emily said,"Come on,let's go show your new head off."And off the went for a walk in the park.

When they got to the park,everyone turned thier heads to stare,but they didn't they knew his condition,they wouldn't care other people did know what he was going through and looked at them with caring walked through the park until Mia called them.

**BOLD=EMILY**

_Italics=Mia_

_Emily,something's wrong_

**What's wrong?**

_I don't 's a sharp pain in my stomach_

**Is Kevin there?**

_Yeah_

**Have him call an ambulance to the nearest and I will meet you guys there.**

_Okay,Em.I'll see you soon_

**Okay,bye.**

_Bye_

"What's wrong?"Jayden asked her after she hung up with Mia."I don't just need to get to that hospital that's closest to our house,"Emily said as they made thier way back to the was wrong with her,it wasn't good.

**WHAT'S WRONG WITH MIA?WELL,WAIT TIL' TOMORROW WHEN I UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW IN THE CHAPTER CALLED...**

**HOSPITAL CRIES!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR.**

**NOW ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Fearing The Worst

Chapter 7:Hospital Cries

Jayden and Emily rushed to the hospital to find Kevin in the waiting room without Mia,pacing the must have called the others because Ji,Antonio,and Mike were there two."What's hppening?"Jayden asked Kevin when they came up to him."You know just as much as I do,"Kevin said."Don't worry about it,"Emily reasured,"She'll be okay.""For my sake I hope you're right,Em,"Kevin said.

_**WITH MIA...**_

"Congradulation's,**(THE BEST NAME I COULD THINK OF AT SHORT NOTICE)**,you're having a baby today!"The doctor said as he walked in."No that can't be right.I'm not pregnant,"Mia protested.**(AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I WATCH A FULL MARATHON OF I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS PREGNANT!)**"Well,these test results show different,"The doctor said showing her results to was could she go for nine whole months without knowing she was didn't have any weight gain,no morning sickness,no cravinigs,nothing!"I want my husband(they had gone to the couthouse a day or two after they moved in with Jaydand and Emily),"Mia demanded."Alright,we'll go get him,"The doctor said leaving to go get Kevin.

_**WITH KEVIN AND THE OTHERS**_

"Johnson,"The doctor ,Emily,Jayden,and Antonio went over two they got there the doctor said,"Congradulations,,your wife is having a baby."And then for Kevin,everything went for him Jayden and Anotonio caught him before he could hit the floor."I'll go in there with Mia while you guys try to wake him up,"Emily said as she followed the doctor out.

Right after Emily left Mike and Ji rushed over."What the heck happened to Kevin?"Mike asked when he arrived to the scene."Oh nothing just the fact that Mia's having a baby right here and now and they didn't know it,"Jayden said it was all they could do to keep Ji from passing out on them.

_**WITH MIA AND EMILY...**_

"Hey,Mi,"Emily said as she walked in the room,"How are you feeling?""Where's Kevin?"Mia asked."Passed out in the floor in the waiting room."Emily slapped her palm to her forehead."Out of all the times he could've fainted he chooses now,"Mia said with anoyance in her voice."I know,but don't worry,I'm sure the guys will have him up soon,"Emily smacked her palm against her head once more."Hey,Antonio,Ji,and the doctor are are all registered doctors,well Antonio's a nurse but still,he'll be okay,"Emily reasured her only made Mia worry even more.

_**WITH A PASSED OUT SWIMER WHO'S HAVING A BABY WITH HIS WIFE,2 DOCTORS,1 NURSE,A CANCER PAITENT,AND A MAN WHO DOESN'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ANYONE OF THEM IN THIS SITUATION...**_

"He's coming to,do that again,"Antonio refilled the cup with water and poured it on then sat up suddenly."That's frezing!And I'm having a baby!"Kevin exclaimed when he woke up."Well don't just sit there like a lazy bum,go in there with her!"Mike yelled at imediently got up and ran,literly ran,to Mia's others walked right after him to Mia's room.

_**IN MIA'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**_

Emily and Mia were talking about baby names when a huffing and puffing Kevin ran was all Emioy could do to not laugh at the sight."Sorry,about that baby,just shocked is all,"Kevin said very quickly that you could barely make out what he said."It's okay,I had a gut feeling that's what you would do,"Mia leaned over her and gave her a guick and the others walked in about 2 minutes walked over and sat beside Emily while Mike,Anotnio,and Ji stood by each other on the other side of the doctor came in and said it was time for her to ,Emily,Mike,Antonio,and Ji walked into the waiting room.

_**3 HOURS LATER...**_

"Alright guys,"Kevin said as he walked out into the waiting room,"Are you ready to meet them?""Them?"Jayden and Emily said at the same time."Yeah,she had twins!"Kevin said all jumped up out of thier seats and speed walked to Mia's room.

_**IN MIA'S ROOM...**_

They walked in and saw two little babies in Mia's arms."Well?"Emily asked,"Which is which?""In the right arm is Travis and he's the oldest by 3 in the left is Makenzie,"Mia said,"And you and Jayden are the godparents."Emily and Jayden smiled and thanked them while Antonio said,"_No puedo creer que esto_!"Everyone shot him looks that said _what the heck did you say_?"I said I can't believe this!"Everyone laughed at him,even Antonio laughed at all stayed for about 2 more hours until it was getting late and they had to go and Jayden said they would bring clothes for Mia and Kevin the next they all left Mia and Kevin alone with thier new bundles of joy.

**AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I WATCH A FULL MARATHON OF I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS YEAH.I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

**BABY DAYS!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS TO ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE SCHEDUALE HAS BEEN CRAZY TO GIVE YOU GUYS A HEADS UP,I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE JULY 4-11.I'M GOING ON VACATION!:)I HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T MAD AT ME!:(I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET BACK!**

**ALRIGHT HERE'S CHAPTER 8!**

Fearing The Worst

Chapter 8:Baby Days

Mia and Kevin were enjoying every minute of having Travis and Mackenzie and Emily's due date was coming any day was getting weaker,like most cancer paitents started to have cold sores so he really didn't kiss Emily any was growing to wear he couldn't do much on his helped him as much as she could,but since she was due any day now,she really couldn't and Mia helped him when Emily coudn' was grateful for the help,but he just wanted to be on his feet again without any help.

One night,Jayden and Emily were asleep when Emily felt something cold at her woke up and saw that her water had quickly shock Jayden awake."Baby,what's wrong?"he asked groggily."My water just broke,"Emily said quickly shot up in bed."MIA!KEVIN!"they both yelled with all thier and Kevin rushed in the saw the sight and imedently rushed to thier helped Emily out of bed while Kevin helped all rushed to the car,not before grabbing the other twins,and sped off to the hospital.

When they got there,the nurse imedently took Emily straight to a laid her in a bed and put a chair right beside her for 15 minutes later,she was ready to push.

_**15 HOURS LATER...**_

Emily laid in bed trying to juggle two new little newborns in her her right,was the youngest of the two, in her left was the oldest, was watching over wanted to hold them,but he knew he was too weak to even hold his new son and and Kevin were busy calling everybody,Ji,Antonio,Mike, way they were estatic about thier new babies.

_**3 DAYS LATER...**_

Emily was going home to take her two newborns was happy to take her little babies home,but worried for Jayden at the same he be able to watch his kids grow up?Would he be there at there graduations or at birthdays or stuff like that?She had alot on her mind."Hey,"Jayden says snapping her back to reality,"You okay?""I'm fine,"Emily lied."You sure?"he just nodded her head."Okay,but if there is something wrong,you can talk to me about it,"he reasured,"It's probably the only thing I'm good for here lately."Emily laughed."I'm sure that's not the only thing your good at these days baby,"Emily says."Oh really,name one thing that I can do on my own,"Jayden says."You can sleep,"Emily said."Name three more,"he says."You can eat,read,and watch T.V.,"Emily remaind smirked to rest of the car ride was smooth and entered thier home and were ready to start thier lives as a family.

**WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER!JOIN ME NEXT TIME IN...**

**HEALING IN TIME**

**P. ONE WANT A FREE KITTEN?I'VE GOT 6 OF THEM!THIER THE CUTEST LITTLE THINGS!:)**

**CHA CHA GIRL 12**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR,THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER UNTIL JULY 12, IF I DISAPPOINT YOU GUYS!:(**

**ANYWAY,ON WITH THE STORY!**

Fearing The Worst

Chapter 9:Healing In TIme

Jayden was slowly,but surely getting just a few short weeks,he would be going into surgery to get the cancer removed from his was trilled about was happy that Jayden was getting better and that soon they would be and Kevin stayed longer than they planned to to help Emily juggle two babies and make sure Jayden wasn't out of bed.

_**3 WEEKS LATER...**_

Jayden was getting wheeled into doctor told him that he could go into surgery that next day (for it was yesterday when he said he could have the surgery).So he wanted to be there for his kids and now he was able to see his kids go up,train them to be mighty samurai rangers like him and was gowing to see them get married,have his grandkids,to grow up for that matter!He was going to see everything in his kids was going to be there for was going to win his was victorious.

_**3 HOURS LATER...**_

The surgery was a sucess!He was cured!He was going to live!When the doctor came to tell them the news,Emily was happy that this was over for rushed over to his room in the was awake at the ran over and hugged and kissed him."Calm down,baby,"Jayden said."Sorry,'Emily said,"Just over joyed that this is finally over for you.""I know,"Jayden both sat there in a comfortable silence until Antonio showed up."_Ay,senorita _you got here fast,"Antonio said as he burst through they door with the others on his and Jayden chuckled at they all talked until visting hours were stayed because she was staying over night with and Kevin were going to take care of the the all the others (Mia and Kevin included) would be back again the next this was the start of a new begining,for everyone.

**WELL,I'LL SEE YOU GUYS SOON!I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET BACK ON THE 12****TH****.I ONLY HAVE 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL THE END OF THE STORY!:) I LOVED MAKING THIS STORY JUST AS MUCH AS I LOVE TYPING SURE TO READ MY NEXT SONGFIC IN MY MULTI CHAPTER SONGFIC STORIES,REMIND THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS...**

**10:THE WEDDING DAY**

**11:EPILODGE**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P. ANYBODY WANT A KITTEN?PLEASE TELL ME SOMETHING!I HAVE 6 OF THEM THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH THEM!:(**

**CHA CHA GIRL 12**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS FOR ALL THE FANTABULOUS (YES THAT IS A WORD...IN MY BOOK) REVIEWS!NOW HERE'S CHAPTER 10**

Feaing The Worst

Chapter 10:The Wedding

It was the time Jayden and Emily were looking forward to,thier wedding stayed at thier house while Jayden went to Antonio's house for the night.

Emily woke up about the same time Mia and Serena went and ate breakfast downstairs and went to get ready for the best day of Emily's life,besides her twins being did Emily's make up and Serena did her slipped on Emily's dress witch was a spegetti strap,anckle length dress with silver beaded flowers on the back with a hook on the back to make the train shorter and the dress knee length for the shoes were silver and clear high heels with a strap on the make up was done with a smokey eye look with clear lip hair was a loose bun with a strand of curls on each side of her 's flowers were yellow roses with a white bow to tie them and Serena then put on thier bridesmaids dresses witch were yellow spegetti straps with a flower on the left hip that came to the shoes were white balet flats with a bow at the toes on both make up was done like Emily' hair was part up and part part that was up was braided and the part that was down was curled to flowers were white daisys' with a yellow bow to tie them all,the girls looked great,and no one outshined was a beutiful combonation of beauty and perfection.

Meanwhile,the guys were running very late."How could we have over slepted on the days of all days?"Jayden complained,"I thought I told you to wake us up when your alarm went off,Antonio!""Sorry,"Antonio said,"I turned it off like I do every morning when I don't have to go to work!"Jayden groan and went back to getting dressed in his tux witch was black and had a red tie and groomsmen were the same quickly got dressed and rush out the came back in because the forgot called his name once or twice until they all yelled,"Video game contest!""What game?"Mike said as he rushed in the room in his tux."We only have 5 minutes to get to the wedding venue before Emily kills me for being go!"Jayden yelled as all of the men rushed out the door.

_**5 SPLIT SECONDS LATER...**_

Jayden ran in and grabbed Jason from his playpen and ran back out the put him in his carseat and hopped in the had 3 minutes:10 seconds to get to the was praying they would make it,but he made no promises on that.

Meanwhile Emily was just arriving at the wedding venue with Mia and walked in just as the guys got on the interstate with 2 minutes:59 seconds to there was no traffic or for that matter cars on the arrived with 9 seconds to got out of the car and Jayden got Jason rushed inside and nearly tackled Ji if Ji hadn't moved out of they gave Mia Jason and ran off before she could ask where he had got in thier places and the wedding walked down the aisle first,considering that she was Emily's maid of honor,with Antonio,Jayden's best Mia walked down the aisle with that Elizabeth and Jason were carried down the aisle by Mike and help Elizabeth throw petals on the floor while Ji had Jason hold a ring bearer tried his hardest not to laugh at the sight of this,but it's hard not the doors knew it was time to see his smiled when the bridal march began to church doors opened and she wlked out with her was looked is one of the times he'd remeber for the rest of his life.

When she got to Jayden,her father gave him her hand while looking like he might smiled at him and kissed his smiled at his daughter and said to Jayden,"Take care of her."Jayden nodded and said,"Will do,sir."Emily's father nodded and walked back to her mother.

_**After the wedding...**_**(I'M TERRIBLE AT WRITTING WEDDINGS!)**

Emily and Jayden walked down the aisle,but not before they grabbed Elizabeth and walked downstairs to the reception to eat and dance.

When the time came for the first dance,thier wedding song was _"Today was a Fairytale" _by Taylor was sentimental to them dance was special to them because it was thier first dance as husband and moment would last forever.

After that,Emily dance with Jason while Jayden danced with all,eveybody danced the night away.

**OMG!ONE CHAPTER LEFT! AHHHHHH! I HATE HOW GOOD THINGS MUST DRAW TO A CLOSE.:( BUT I'LL MAKE MORE STORIES,DON'T IS NOT A FARWELL!:) BUT STILL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER...OR IS IT...YEAH IT IT'S THE**

**EPILODGE!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WELL HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF FEARING THE WORST!**

Fearing The Worst

Chapter 11:Epilodge

Jayden and Emily raised thier kids and Elizabeth became great samurai's and Jason was able to seal Xandried away for was proud of both of his kids and was able to live a happy life during that.

When Jason and Elizabeth went to train at 13 with Ji,Emily got pregnant time with alittle girl who was named was 30 and Jayden was 31 and hair in full contact I shall add.

When Jayden was 50,Emily 49,Jayden's cancer came back with a doctors tried all they could,but Jayden died the following spring,holding Emily's to her love for Jayden,Emily never wedded raised Ediline along with Jason and Elizabeth.

The spring before Jayden died,Elizabeth married Antonio's son Carlos while Jason married Mia and Kevin's daughter Makenzie.

Antonio and Maria had two more kids after and James,named after Maria's grew up with a happy life and knew nothing more.

Mike didn't marry his girlfriend in this story,he found out she was cheating on him a week after they found out Jayden first had cancer,insted he married Clarie and had a son he named Mike Jr. Typical of him is what everyone said.

And what about Emily you may ask? She died of natural causes at 90 years of went to go be with her Jayden,who was waiting for her at heaven's gate,so I they've been back in each others arms ever since.

When Emily died,she was burried next to if you listen close enough,you can hear her and Jayden laughing in the wind...

**THAT'S ALL!I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY!IT WAS A PLEASURE TO MAKE!I ALMOST CRIED MAKING THIS REVIEW...AND CAN SOMEONE PASS ME A TISSUE?PLEASE?:*(**


End file.
